Metal Fight Beyblade Special: The Swimming Adventures of Ryuga and Yu
by K.O.1945
Summary: Set after Metal Fury... Living with Tsubasa, Hikaru and Yu, Ryuga has adjusted to having a normal life, and now on good terms with Gingka and Co. But with the comical situations he's put in with his house mates, this story tells the scenario of Ryuga is given the task to watch Yu for a while, and after an stupid act which he fails to hide, Ryuga becomes Yu's slave for life!
1. Chapter 1

**Metal Fight Beyblade Special: The Swimming Adventures of Ryuga and Yu**

Disclaimer – I don't own any rights to the metal fight beyblade franchise

**_Author's notes: Hey everyone sorry it's been a while since my last update, I've just been so busy with a lot of stuff. Any I've got some writer's block with my other stories so I'm doing some one shot and short stories, anyway the idea for this story came to me last night watching an episode of the Cleveland show. Anyway hope you all enjoy the story, now on with the show!_**

**(Set after Metal Fury and in this reality Ryuga didn't die)**

**Prologue:** Ryuga who is now a close friend of Gingka and co. has now after the events of Metal Fury moved into a small house with Tsubasa, Yu and Hikaru. But it isn't easy, a whole bunch of daily problems, Ryuga and Tsubasa clashing with each other as Tsubasa and Hikaru's relationship is interfered by Ryuga. Along with the childish antics of Yu as Hikaru tries to keep everyone in order... This tale tells the situation of what happens when Ryuga is in charge of watching Yu for the day and ends up with comical results!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Joys in the summer sky, the bladers BBQ party**

It was a beautiful sunny day over metal city, the area was bathed in the summer weather, and the city was busy with people on their way to places, heading to the beach, heading on their vacations. Kids were playing at the beaches, the bey parks filled with young bladers.

Elsewhere at a street of houses the first house on the right side was filled with the sound music and voices. In the loud house was a massive summer BBQ party, it was the home of Ryuga, Tsubasa, Hikaru and Yu! They were having throwing a summer party with the rest of beyblade gang.

In the back garden was a large built in pool where the party was going on, in the pool were Gingka, Masamune, King, Kenta, Zeo and Toby, they were playing with water guns. By the pool side on some lay back chairs were Madoka, Hikaru, Kyoya, Nile and Yuki, there were just enjoying the sunshine and watching the others play in the pool.

By the BBQ and the table of food near in the music stereo was Ryuga, Benkei, Chris, Tsubasa and Hyoma, Benkei was stuffing his face with food as Chris and Hyoma watched with shock, Tsubasa was on the BBQ cooking the food as Ryuga sat on top of the music system as he watched everyone.

On the other side of the pool Yu and Tithi were running around the pool with a beach ball, everyone was in good spirits and enjoying the day!

"**Hey, hey Benkei! You need to take it easy on the food, at this rate there won't be anything left for the rest of us?'' **Tsubasa said as Benkei stopped paused with food stuffed in his mouth

"**B-b-b-b-b-b-bull! It's not my fault that this food is so delicious, why we have to wait for everything to be done, just let me eat now!'' **Benkei said in protest as Hyoma laughed and Chris smiled slightly, Ryuga was ignoring them as focused his eyes on Hikaru and then smirked

"**Hey Ryuga! You wanna focus on something else?'' **Tsubasa said in an angry tone as he had been watching Ryuga as the dragon emperor grinned at him, the two glared at each other

"**You know what why don't you focus on the food... And I'll get a closer look'' **Ryuga said as he got off the music system and went over to Hikaru and the others as Tsubasa clenched his teeth

Ryuga had become much friendlier after everything that had happened, he was much more comfortable with Gingka, Kenta and the others. Even with ones he had serious hurt or injured during his days in the Dark nebula like Hikaru and Yu who had welcomed Ryuga with opened arms.

Everyone was really shocked when Hikaru offered Ryuga a room with her, Yu and Tsubasa, the eagle however after a few weeks was uncomfortable with Ryuga as he kept flirting with Hikaru as she and Tsubasa were in a relationship. But the two had been clashing almost every day, trying one up each other in front of Hikaru.

Ryuga greeted the others as he sat on the lay back chair with Ryuga as he put his around her as they were laughing as Tsubasa watched with anger and jealously. Meanwhile the boys in pool in pairs were on each others' shoulders as the three teams were pushing each other, just then Hikaru noticed Yu playing by the pool...

"**Yu! What did I tell about running ad playing by the pool, you can't swim, what would happen if you slipped and fell in?'' **Hikaru asked as she stood up looking at Yu as he and Tithi had stopped playing

"**Gingky and the others would help me back up duh!'' **Yu said as he continued to play with Tithi as Hikaru had a disapproving look

"**Ah don't worry about it Hikaru, like Yu said if he falls in will help him out, see there's no problem'' **Gingka just as Masamune dunked underwater as everyone laughed at them

"**Hey Tsubasa, is all the food ready or what? Were all starving over here!'' **Kyoya said in his usual tone as he looked at Tsubasa whose snapped out of his trance of Ryuga and focused on the food

"**Yeah okay, just a few more minutes then everything should be done...'' **Tsubasa as he flipped the meat on the grill over, just then Hikaru got up and walked over to her boyfriend

"**Hey, are you alright Tsubasa, you seem a little distracted?'' **she asked her boyfriend as she placed her arms around his waist making him smile and blush slightly

"**No it's okay, it just you know... It's just Ryuga just getting on my nerves and stuff, its ok now that you're holding me...'' **Tsubasa said she blushed as well then she kissed him on his neck as everyone looked with joy

"**Ah that's so sweet, you two look like such the perfect couple...'' **Madoka said in a caring tone as everyone looked at the two while Ryuga looked away and scoffed

"**Alright enough of all this romance junk! I'm starving, come on Tsubasa hurry up!'' **Masamune demanded as King laughed at him as the rest of gang started laughing

The bladers' joyful day continued on with the BBQ, enjoying the food, dancing to the music and chilling and bathing in the sunlight. Ryuga and Tsubasa were still annoying each other, and Yu was still trying by the pool despite Hikaru's protest. Despite that Gingka and the rest of gang were enjoying the time together and the summer weather...

* * *

End of Chapter 1

**Hey everyone hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story, I'll try update with a new chapter as soon as possible. Please leave your reviews for the story, also I'll be update my other metal fight stories as soon as I can and I'll be doing some one shots and short stories until then. Also I'll be working on a chapter cover for this chapter as soon as it's done I'll upload it to my DA page.**

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Not being responsible, accident by the poolside**

It had been at least two days after the gang's BBQ party, and another sunny day over the city, at the house Hikaru was dressed in signature blue outfit as she was on her way to work out of the WBBA. Tsubasa had already left for his job at the WBBA, Yu was sitting in the living room playing a video game.

Ryuga was in the garden lounging in the pool, he had on a pair of sunglasses and earphones on. Hikaru looked at Yu playing and then headed out the back where Ryuga was chilling, she opened the patio door and saw him completely relaxed. She smiled and then went just by the pool edge to get his attention.

"**Hey Ryuga, I need you to watch Yu while I'm gone! Earth to Ryuga, hey!'' **the blue hair girl shouted trying to get Ryuga's attention but he was lost in the music

"**Alright then... I guess were gonna have to do this the hard way...'' **she said as she noticed the beach ball floating by the edge, she smiled and bent down to grab the ball and then threw at him

"**What the hell!'' **the white and red hair teen shouted as he shot out glaring as he turned around to see Hikaru, his angered face vanished seeing her

"**Oh Hikaru... Sorry I had my headphones on at full blast... Was there something you wanted?'' **Ryuga asked Hikaru as he was now seating up on his inflatable board

"**I'm just letting you know that I'm heading out to work, so can you just watch Yu until me and Tsubasa get back from work'' **Hikaru asked the older teen who nodded in response to her question

"**Sure... I'll watch him don't worry about it...'' **Ryuga said with a faint smile as he went back to lying on his floating relaxer as he put his headphones in

"**Alright thanks a lot, I'll just be going out... Oh just make sure Yu doesn't play by the pool, okay bye!'' **Hikaru shouted as she went back into the house as Ryuga waved in response

"**Alright Yu, I'm leaving now Ryuga's gonna watch you until me and Tsubasa come back, bye'' **she said as she ruffled Yu's hair making him smile as she waved at him as she went out the front door locking it behind her

With that Hikaru had headed into the city to the WBBA's HQ leaving Yu playing with toys and Ryuga lounging in the pool. While he lay in the pool, he had forgotten Hikaru's last words to him, and that mistake would lead to a whole lot trouble to coming week. But he laid there bathing in the sunlight without a care in the world...

* * *

**(About 2 hours later)**

In the time Hikaru had gone Ryuga had gotten something for him and Yu to eat and he had stayed in the same position lounging on the pool listening to music with can in his hand. However he didn't notice that Yu was playing by the pool with the beach, he had gotten bored and decided to play around the pool.

"**Hey, come back here!'' **the young boy said as he ran after the bouncing ball which bounced back and forth around the edge of the pool

"**I've almost got it!'' **Yu shouted as he was inches away from the ball, suddenly he slipped on some water and fell into the pool with the ball

"**Help! Help I can't swim! Ryuga help me!'' **Yu screamed as he was splashing in the water trying to get Ryuga's attention, then he tried to use the ball to float on but then it spun round as he was underwater

"**Hey Yu, I just remembered...'' **Ryuga said as he turned his head, but he couldn't see Yu, he looked around but he was nowhere to be seen, he just shrugged and then continued to play his music

* * *

**(Meanwhile at the WBBA)**

Hikaru was in the main office at the WBBA HQ, she was sorting out some files on Ryo's desk, and Gingka's father had headed out to a meeting with some WBBA's officials. She wondered if her immature boss could cope and stay focused without her always reminding him that he's the respected director.

Just then the door knocked, she placed the documents on the desk and walked over to the door opening it to see Tsubasa smiling at her. She smiled to see her boyfriend as she let him into the office, he had been introducing some young bladers into the world beyblading as it was one of his jobs here.

"**So how's your afternoon been so far Tsubasa?'' **Hikaru asked her boyfriend as went to get a cup of water while Tsubasa was sitting down on a chair in the office

"**It was really good, there were a lot of bladers at the initiation this morning, so much potential'' **Tsubasa said smiling as he remembered all the young kids wanting to become great bladers

"**Well that's great, after all it's our duty to help your bladers become the greatest bladers they can be'' **Hikaru said as she gave him one of the cups of water

"**Thank you... Oh, by the way did you leave Yu with Madoka and the others?'' **Tsubasa asked Hikaru who smiled as she remembered that she was gonna call Ryuga

"**Oh yeah, Madoka went out for the day with her dad and Gingka and the others left for a tournament, so I just left him with Ryuga'' **she said as Tsubasa suddenly coughed up some of the water

"**Excuse me...? Did you say you left Yu in Ryuga's care?'' **Tsubasa said as he patted his chest looking with a shocked expression while she looked confused

"**Oh come on, there's nothing to worried about, Ryuga is more than capable of taking care of Yu" **she said defending Ryuga unaware about what was happening back home

* * *

**(Back at the house)**

It had been about four minutes since Yu slipped in the pool, he was unconscious under the water for about a minute now, and Ryuga was still listening to his music has he hadn't noticed him. He was still lounging back in the pool, just then he took out his headset, he wondered where Yu had gone.

"**Hmm... I wonder where that kid went?'' **Ryuga said looking around when suddenly he noticed something under the water, he tried to have a closer and suddenly his eyes widen realising

"**Oh my god Yu, hold on!'' **Ryuga shouted as he jumped off his inflatable bed and dived into the water as he grabbed Yu and pulled him out of the pool

"**Ah shit! Come on, come on Yu!'' **Ryuga said as he placed Yu on the poolside as patted him, then he put his ear to his chest trying to listen for a heartbeat, there something but it was faint

"**Oh hell no, don't you die on me! Come on, 1... 2... 3'' **Ryuga said pumping Yu's chest repeatedly, he face had a frantic look as he kept pumping his chest

"**Come on, just breathe... Breath damn it!" **Ryuga shouted at the unconscious boy as he then realised he had to try one more thing, but his face turned with disgust

"**Oh man... I can't believe I gonna have to do this... Fuck it, just get it over with!'' **he said as he opened Yu's face he looked like he was gonna be sick and then he took a deep breath and breathed into the boy's mouth

"**Ah man, that's so nasty... Come on man...'' **Ryuga said as he felt really ill but he had to suck it up and go again as continue the repetition of pumping his chest and giving him mouth to mouth

Suddenly Yu coughed up some water, unfortunately Ryuga was giving him mouth to mouth, the older teen widen his eyes as felt like he was gonna vomit as he spat out the regurgitated water he just swallowed by the side. Yu was coughing as he gasped for air, Ryuga snapped out of this and held Yu by his head.

"**Oh thank god... Yu are you alright, say something?'' **Ryuga asked the boy who suddenly hugged Ryuga as he was shriving with fear and the cold

"**You saved my life Ryuga... Thank you so much! It was so scary!'' **Yu said slightly crying while Ryuga looked a little shocked as he realised that it was his fault that Yu nearly drowned, and that he was in the water for about 5 minutes

"**Yeah... Its okay, everything's fine... As long as we never tell anyone what happened!'' **Ryuga said looking at Yu who still looked out of breath, slightly confused

"**Why... You're a hero Ryuga... Why wouldn't we tell anyone who you saved me from drowning?'' **Yu asked him as Ryuga was thinking of something to say quickly

"**Well, you see... We can't... I mean you'd be in so much trouble with Hikaru and Tsubasa'' **Ryuga said with fake sincere look as Yu slightly widen his eyes

"**Yeah, I mean if Hikaru found out that you were playing by the pool after she told you it was dangerous, and that you nearly drowned... Well you've since how she gets when she's angry'' **Ryuga said as Yu imagined how angry and disappointed Hikaru and Tsubasa would be

"**So well just say it never happened... If they asked you what you did today, you were just playing inside or watching TV'' **Ryuga said with a faint smile as Yu nodded in response

"**That's really smart Ryuga... After what you've done today I'll always listen to you, you need anything from me and I'll do it'' **Yu said hugging his 'hero' once again as Ryuga slightly patted him

"**By the way... How did you get the water out of me Ryuga?'' **Yu asked Ryuga whose face expression changed to a disgusted one as he would remember what he had to do and what happened at the end

"**Trust me... It's better that no one knows what I had to do...'' **Ryuga in a cryptic manner as he took Yu back inside the house to dry him off

* * *

**End of chapter 2**

**Hey everyone, enjoy the new chapter? Sorry it took so long, this last year been really busy for me, but I've got some free time for next few weeks. Anyway I'll update the new chapter on Saturday and hopefully it will be done on the same day.**

**Next time Ryuga struggles to keep Yu from telling Hikaru and Tsubasa what happened... And worse Yu realises why Ryuga wanted to keep it a secret and now decides to take advantage of the situation. Please leave your reviews and I'll get back to them, peace!**


End file.
